


safe haven

by heure_doree



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think it's fluff?, is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heure_doree/pseuds/heure_doree
Summary: Ram decides to take King up on his offer and seeks refuge in his secret place.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write that on a whim after ep.10 because of how cute and adorable they both were.  
> It's not much and definitely not perfect, but I really wanted to write something about them.  
> Perhaps I'll make it a series? I don't know yet.

Ram had decided to take King up on his offer. He had been hesitant at first - because who shows up at someone's house half-uninvited? - but his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone and he needed somewhere to escape. After the mandatory Sunday lunch with his parents and brother, he grabbed his backpack and sneaked out of the house not without giving his dogs a goodbye kiss. The weather was a bit grey and chilly but it didn't deter him. Once on his bike, he rolled as fast as he could, heedless of the strong gusts of wind that sometimes blinded him, sometimes nearly toppled him over. It was only when he got to King's house that he realized it had started raining too. He entered the code to the front gate, put his bike against the inside wall, and quickly ran through the garden until he reached his destination.

Ram was not one to impose on people. On the contrary, he made himself as little as possible and given the fact that he wasn't much of a talker, people tended to quickly forget his presence once engrossed in a conversation with others. It was perfectly fine by him. These days, his group of friends had become much larger and noisier than what he was used to and he sometimes found himself looking for shelter in the library or in some remote corner of the university. At home, his room used to his safe place as everyone was respectful of his need for privacy. But now... Everything was different and he didn't feel safe in it anymore. He had spent all morning trying to focus on his Fluid Mechanics lesson but was constantly distracted by unwanted thoughts. The image of his father going into that motel with that women kept replaying in his head until he couldn't take it anymore. Lunch had been painful and Ram had remained tight-lipped throughout despite his parents' attempt at conversation. They knew better than to push him. Once back in his room, he had put a few items in his bag without being fully conscious of what he was doing and left in a daze.

And now there he was. Right in front of King's hiding place. He didn't even told him he would come. He felt like an intruder, but it was too late to go back. He entered the little greenhouse and immediately felt more at peace. The space was small, but instead of being oppressive, it rather felt like a cocoon. There were a few additions compared to the last time he was there. Two more pillows, two fleece blankets, a box filled with snacks. Ram settled down on one of the pillows and looked around him. He remembered each plant from the last time he came, especially the one with the purple flower, that was already giving another bud. His senior had been right. They had taken something very precious from that plant but it hadn't prevented it from keeping on growing. Strangely, the idea brought him comfort.

He looked at each plant one by one, as if to pay his respects, until he noticed a plant that he knew for certain wasn't there before. It was a cute little thing, so small that the pot could fit into the palm of Ram's hand. He recognized it immediately. A Venus flytrap. Just like the one he had admired at his senior's flat. His cheek were now a pretty shade of red and he couldn't help but smile. The pillows, the blankets, and now that plant? Was it be too bold of him to assume that King had expected him to come back? Perhaps it was... His relationship with his senior was still a big question mark to him. He felt at peace when he was with and he hadn't lied when he had said he was the one person who could understand him. He could read him like an open book, tell when he was uncomfortable, when he had a question, when he was worried, and he also seemed to know exactly what to say.

Thinking about all the times King had brightened up his life warmed his heart. He kept focusing on that as he lay down on the floor. He propped his head on one of the pillows and wrapped himself up in a blanket before closing his eyes to listen to the pitter-patter of the rain against the glass of the greenhouse. The sound lulled him to sleep.

*****

After he didn't know how long, he started to become aware of his surroundings once again. The pitter-patter of the rain, insects buzzing here and there, trees creaking in the garden, the warmth and softness of the fleece, and... Something else. He didn't know if it was part of his dream, but he could feel a hand running tenderly through his hair and playing with loose strands. He leaned into it and sighed contentedly. It continued for a while and then it stopped. Ram unconsciously furrowed his brows and moved his head a bit as if trying to reconnect with the missing hand. He didn't want this dream to end so he tried to force himself back to sleep but to no avail. If anything, he was more and more awake with each passing second. _Oh... So it was a dream..._

As soon as the thought formed in his head, he felt fingers between his brows, massaging the spot slowly so as to release any tension. Ram froze but didn't dare open his eyes. The fingers then traced the shape of his eyes, his nose, his... His own hand flew up and wrapped around the wrist of the “stranger”. Ram's breathing had become ragged and his cheeks flushed. He was warm and he knew it wasn't because of the fleece blanket.

“You're finally awake, Cool Boy.”

Ram opened his eyes instantly; his senior was looking at him intently, a soft smile on his lips and eyes gleaming. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes until Ram turned his gaze away and let go of King's wrist. His heart was pounding in his chest as he scrambled out of the blanket and sat up facing his senior, putting some distance between them. Was he going to tease him? Was he going to ask questions? Was he going to kick him out because frankly who falls asleep in other people's homes? But King only smiled more openly seeing how flustered Ram was.

“Are you hungry?”

Ram nodded almost imperceptibly. He was looking at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Alright. Let's go!”

King stood up and felt something tug at his sleeve. Ram, still looking away, was holding him in place.

“Don't worry. There's no one home this weekend.”

Ram didn't let go of his sleeve and this time he turned to look at his senior. Distress was painted all over his face. Night was falling outside. Soon he would have to go back. King put his hand on his nong's and brushed his knuckles softly before squatting down in front of him.

“Relax, Cool Boy. You can stay here tonight if you want. Everything will be okay. I'm here.”

And Ram believed him.


End file.
